Business casual is an increasingly viable mode of dress. For most, business casual includes a button down collared shirt or blouse. The top buttons of these garments are often left unsecured, so as to leave open the collar area for a more casual appearance, even while wearing business attire.
However, often times, the placement of the buttons on the garment are not custom to the wearer. This may lead to an uncomfortable situation. If the wearer is too buttoned up—i.e. one too many buttons are buttoned—he/she may project the appearance of being uptight or stuffy. If the wearer is too buttoned down—i.e. one too few buttons are buttoned—he/she may be seen as sloppy. This is particularly troublesome where being too buttoned down exposes an inappropriate amount of chest hair or cleavage. But, if one were to simply add more buttons to a shirt or blouse, the resultant look would be aesthetically unpleasing simply due to the excess number of buttons.
It is therefore desirable to provide garments having hidden intermediate buttons between the topmost exposed buttons that will permit wearers to be optimally unbuttoned.